Hell Raisers Alpha
by GoliathPyroson
Summary: well this is really a multiverse story but i couldn't find that category. anyways... this just something that started out as a day dream in ninthgrade that turned into... well this. Really i use a lot of cartoons and i dare you to try and figure out which ones certain concepts are from. Basically, five friends and one girl that none of them know are all tied together somehow..


At the end of gym, also ending the school day, Goliath wanted nothing more than to get dressed and go home. Six minutes, he thought as he put on his regular clothes, six minutes left until I leave this hole and go to a different kind of aggravating environment for the weekend. He had just gotten his shirt on when someone came up behind him and said, "Hey." Goliath recognized it as the ever annoying Brad. Of course it's Brad, Goliath thought as he tuned the annoying voice out, who else would come bother me? Just ignore it and it'll go away. For a moment Goliath played out a scene from a movie he had recently seen as he put on his jeans. While he buckled his belt, he reached a part he had trouble remembering. Hate this stupid ADHD, he thought, probably why I can't remember stuff. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Brad say, "Hey listen to me when I talk to you."

Goliath shrugged the hand off and said, "Don't touch me dilweed." He grabbed his shoes, closed his locker and slipped the first one on easy, since he left them tied for swiftness. The second one was tied too tight, so he unknotted it, and then re-tied it. While he tied his shoe he heard a loud bang. He quickly finished the knot, looked up saw Brad rubbing his fist. Goliath laughed, stood up and said, "Oh wow. Did you just try to hit me? Nice aim William Tell. Do you even know how to fight, or is all you how to do hitting people from behind? Oh wait, you couldn't even do that right." As the gathered boys from their class commented with os and ahs, Goliath got a better look at his junior high enemy. Brad had oily black hair, and dark brown eyes. His black shirt, black shorts and white Nikes mixed with his pale white skin made him look like either a Goth or a punk rock fan.

Brad gave Goliath an angry scowl and said, "Shut up you fat piece of crap!" At this, Goliath started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry its just that, really? That's all you've got? calling me fat?" he started laughing as he said, "Tha-That's so- THAT'S SO PATHETIC!"

Brad's face became more and more comically ugly as he got angrier. "WHAT?"

"My, my half sister calls me fat all the time!" He looked Brad in the eyes grinning like crazy and said in a challenging way, "You'll have to do better than that you pathetic excuse for a human being." Just as Brad was about to say something back, Goliath spotted a couple guys pushing through the crowd and waved, "Hey Kyle, Andre."

"Dude," the blonde one said, "you coming or what?"

The hispanic kid looked at Brad and said, "Lighten up Kyle, he's obviously having a fun little chat with Brad."

As they spoke Brad's face showed more and more anger until he finally said, "The only thing more stupid than you dumbasses is those necklaces you wear!" He pointed at the necklaces that Kyle Andre and Goliath wore. Goliath and Andre's were relatively the same, each a bronze pendant with a gem. Goliath's had an amethyst in the center, and Andre's had an opal that sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow. Kyle's was a bit different. A gold pendant made with a sun symbol around a citrine gem, and a silver crescent moon symbol covering the sun with a moonstone carved perfectly into the shape of it.

Kyle snickered, Andre laughed outright and Goliath just said with an amused grin getting wider and wider as Brad got mad, "You mean 'things' and 'are',"

"WOW Brad, you can't even speak english!" Kyle said, trying hard not to crack up like Andre. "How are you even in 10th grade?"

Between laughs Andre said, "He probably cheated his way in!"

Goliath picked up his bookbag with a satisfied smile and walked to his pals. Brad shouted at him, "You little bitch! Too scared to fight me?"

Without even looking back at him Goliath stated frankly, "Not at all, i just don't feel like getting in trouble over a fight. Ya see Bradford, you aren't worth it." He then walked out the door with his friends and started talking about a movie they were planning on seeing.

Brad stood there for a moment, seething with anger, then he ran out and shouted at Goliath, "YOU'RE AS MUCH OF A BITCH AS YOUR MOM!"

Goliath froze in his tracks. "What did you say, you wanna be albino?"

"Just like your bitch mom! Too scared to fight! All you got are words! Bet she gave you lessons on how to be a bitch like her!"

Goliath turned to face Brad, a look of death on his face. "Say that again. Say it one more time."

Kyle looked at Goliath with concern. "Goliath?"

"Come on bro," Andre said, "just ignore him."

"What. Did. You. Say? Say it again, i didn't hear you the first time."

With an arrogant sneer, Brad said, "You are just like your bitch mom."

The gem in Goliath's necklace gave off a glow so faint that nobody even noticed it. As they rushed to hold their pissed off friend, Kyle and Andre just barely noticed their necklaces had begun to vibrate. "Goliath, stop!"

"He's not worth it remember?"

Goliath broke free from their grip and charged at Brad filled with rage. "NEVER! DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" He balled up his fist and was about to punch Brad in the face.

/break\

Meanwhile, a teenage guy with neatly brushed dirty blonde hair was reading a textbook at home. He wore a bright yellow shirt and denim jeans. A middle aged woman walked by and waved at him, but he was too absorbed in the book to notice. She sighed and left the room, only to walk in a moment later with a sandwich on a plate. She put it down in front of him and tipped his book. He looked up and said, "Yes?"

"Alexander, here's a snack. You shouldn't get so wrapped up in those books you know."

He sighed dejectedly and said, "Alexandra, i won't lose my touch with reality, i promise."

She sighed as well and looked into his brown eyes, then she said, "okay," and left the room.

Alexander took a bite of his sandwich, then went back to reading his text book. suddenly, his necklace began pulsating. "What's this?" He reached into his shirt and pulled out his bronze necklace which had a tanzanite gem in the center, and saw that the gem was glowing faintly as it pulsed. "What's going on?!" The gem began to glow brighter and brighter, its light flooding the room.

/break\

Running down the track of the school was a kid with dark brown eyes and flat brown hair in a red shirt and and tan shorts. As he reached the end of the track, he saw his P.E. teacher and another adult talking. He waved and his teacher beckoned him over. "Yeah Mr. Lehall?"

The P.E. teacher smiled and gestured broadly at the kid. "This, coach Lesly, is Jake Avion. He's pretty light on his feet and the fastest runner in the class."

Jake smiled and said, "Thanks Mr. Lehall, but i'm not that fast. How are you coach?"

The man had dull blue grey eyes and straw blonde hair. He said with a slightly gravelly voice, "I'm doin good, kid. what grade are you in? I need to know when I should remind you how much we need a runner like you on the track team."

With a flattered grin, Jake said proudly "Well sir, i'm actually in 8th grade already." While the adults talked, Jake noticed an odd feeling on his chest. He felt where the vibrations were coming from, then reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, a bronze pendant with a red opal in the center. The gem was glowing slightly and the pendant was vibrating. When he took a closer look at the necklace, which he had worn his whole life all the time, he noticed an odd design around the gem that looked like spirals. Before he could examine it any further he noticed that the vibrations and glow were intensifying at an alarming speed. He looked to his teachers, panicked. "Mr. Lehall! Coach!"

The adults looked at him, shocked by the urgency in his voice and saw the glow, then they noticed that the wind was picking up and looked back at him. The terrified brunette looked at the adults hoping that they could do something, anything, to help him. He called out with a voice of fear, "WHAT'S GOING ON?! HELP!"

/break\

For Trista, it was just another normal day. A bit too normal, actually. "Normal" meaning "boring". If only something different could happen, she thought to herself, barely paying attention to Mr. Smith's lesson. It wasn't as though nothing different ever happened to change her routine sometimes. Now if only they didn't involve her getting in trouble at home because of grades. She looked back to her paper and kept drawing. A girl in a costume, and not some stupid one like in some comic books either, a costume that was made for combat and looked good. Regular jeans, some shoes that you could actually run in, and a regular T-shirt, for civies and for the hero costume: some cool pants that conveniently had some pockets and a gun strap for the belt; a pair of combat boots cause, who's thinking about fashionable footwear in a fight? She wore a slick jacket over the shirt and some sunglasses to cover her eyes. On the wrist, Trista added something that went from the wrist to half way up the forearm, but she wasn't sure what it was there for. As she slipped her hand to her book bag for some colored pencils she felt her necklace vibrating. A bronze pendant with a turquoise that was oddly clear as a diamond. It was glowing bright and getting brighter. She looked up at her teacher and screamed, "Mr. Smith! My jewelry is doing something!"

/break\

His fist was half a foot away from Brad's and Goliath knew for sure that he was about to start his first fight. He knew that Andre and Kyle would have his back and kick his ass for it later. Then his necklace shined bright and he fell forward, gripping at his head, which felt like it was being torn apart. He heard a scream and at first, he thought it was him, then he heard another with it and knew it was Kyle and Andre, who's necklaces were also shining brightly.

Jake fell to his knees screaming in pain, his necklace shining a red light everywhere, the wind swirling around him. His head hurt bad, and it was getting worse by the second. He kept on screaming louder and louder, and thought he heard the cry of an injured bird. Only seconds later did he realize that it was him.

The dark blue gem in Alex's necklace was as bright as his voice was loud, and his voice was very loud. He called out to his foster parents in desperation, the electronics around him going haywire. He was leaning on the coffee table, but the pain made it hard to stand. He called out again, for once saying mom and dad instead of their names.

Trista's headache, was the worst of them all. She felt as though her head had split in half, glued itself together and was splitting again. She squeezed her eyes closed tight as she screamed, high and loud, audible in every classroom of that hallway. She didn't see that everyone she was screaming at for help, were totally knocked out.

Goliath forced himself to focus on something, anything other than the pain. He looked up and saw that the lights were flickering. He looked forward, beyond brad, and saw the glass of the windows shaking. He saw three teachers rushing to him and his friends, and he felt something- something evil, that was trying to do something. What it wanted, he didn't know, and at the moment, he didn't really care. The last thing was the weirdest. He heard screams, six of them. Six screams of pure agony that echoed across the city, and then nothing but empty darkness.


End file.
